masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Sentinel
Mass Effect The Sentinel is able to combine tech and biotics to manipulate the environment, disable and track enemies, or defend the party. Gameplay focus is on protecting the party using kinetic barriers and healing it with advanced medical training. Kaidan Alenko is an L2 Sentinel. Sentinels are support-focused characters, possessing biotic and tech abilities mostly focused around controlling the battlefield and keeping the squad alive. They receive no specialized weapons or armor training, but are proficient with a pistol. The Sentinel is surprisingly durable, with access to many of the shield-increasing talents, along with the Barrier biotic ability. The Sentinel class reduces the cooldown time on their abilities and grants small amounts of pistol accuracy and damage, culminating in the Marksman combat talent. Talents Class Talent The Sentinel class talent increases ability with pistols and reduces cooldown time of biotic and tech powers. A Sentinel can specialize into Bastion or Medic giving them access to levels 7 - 12. Each point spent in the Sentinel talent gives abilities as listed below: # Reduces the cooldown time of Throw, Lift, Barrier and Stasis by 3%. Reduces the cooldown time of Sabotage, Overload, First Aid and Neural Shock by 3%. Increase pistol damage by 2%. Increase pistol accuracy by 4%. # Reduces the cooldown time of biotic and tech talents by 5%. Increase pistol damage by 4%. Increase pistol accuracy by 7%. # Reduces the cooldown time of biotic and tech talents by 7%. Increase pistol damage by 6%. Increase pistol accuracy by 10%. # Reduces the cooldown time of biotic and tech talents by 8%. Increase pistol damage by 8%. Increase pistol accuracy by 13%. # Reduces the cooldown time of biotic and tech talents by 9%. Increase pistol damage by 10%. Increase pistol accuracy by 16%. # Reduces the cooldown time of biotic and tech talents by 10%. Increase pistol damage by 12%. Increase pistol accuracy by 19% (Kaidan). Marksman (Shepard). Mass Effect 2 Sentinels are unique, bringing both tech and biotic abilities to the battlefield. While they lack the focus of adepts and engineers, they are versatile and can handle any situation. Sentinels are equipped with the most advanced ablation armor system to keep themselves safe. If overloaded, the system will stun all enemies within a short distance. This advanced shield causes the sentinel to be like a "Juggernaut" so to speak, making it less necessary to take cover, and rushing your enemies much more productive. Weapons Training *Heavy Pistols *Submachine Guns *Heavy Weapons Powers Mass Effect 3 Sentinels are unique, bringing both tech and biotic abilities to the battlefield. In addition to complete weapons training, Sentinels are equipped with an advanced shield that makes taking cover much less necessary and rushing their enemies much more productive. This armor system can also be detonated to blast nearby enemies. Powers Weight Capacity Weight Capacity}} The Sentinel has a weight capacity bonus of 15 at Level 1 of Offensive Mastery, increasing to 35 at Level 2. A maximum capacity bonus of 70 is achievable by choosing the 'Weight Capacity' upgrade at Level 5 of Offensive Mastery. This puts the Sentinel in league with the Infiltrator and Vanguard, lower than the Soldier but higher than the Adept and Engineer. Mass Effect: Andromeda Mass Effect: Andromeda no longer uses the class system of a locked in character "class" chosen at the beginning of gameplay but uses flexible Profiles instead. Pathfinder Ryder has the ability to change profiles at anytime (including during combat). This allows a vastly larger amount of customization than seen in prior Mass Effect games. The Sentinel profile is one of seven profiles available to Ryder. Sentinels are unique combatants, bringing a mix of tech and biotic abilities to the battlefield. This profile creates a direct link between Ryder's armor and his/her armor's built-in computer systems, granting him/her additional protection via flash-forged shielding. Bonus power - TECH ARMOR: Absorbs a significant amount of whatever damage gets past shields. The TECH ARMOR bonus power is +30 Damage Resistance, which protects both health and shields.https://twitter.com/Jason_Eldred/status/846099637257822208 See also * Bastion * Medic * Sentinel Guide * Sentinel Guide (Mass Effect 2) * Sentinel Guide (Mass Effect 3) References Category:Sentinels Category:Mass Effect Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda